Shaymin (Pokémon)
|} |evsp2=3 |expyield=270 |oldexp=64 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=255 |color=Green |catchrate=45 |body=08 |pokefordex=shaymin |generation=4 |friendship=100 }} Shaymin (Japanese: シェイミ Shaymin) is a Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. While it is not known to evolve into or from another Pokémon, it has a second Forme activated by using a Gracidea flower in the daytime. Its original Forme, Land Forme, will then become the -type Sky Forme. Shaymin's Sky Forme will revert into its Land Forme during the night or when . Other circumstances may also cause it to revert. Shaymin was officially revealed in February 2008, when it was listed as a star of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In early June of the same year, its Sky Forme was revealed. Biology Shaymin is a small, white hedgehog-like Pokémon. In Land Forme, it has green grass-like fur on its back and a pink flower with two leaves on each side of its head, which resembles the Gracidea flower. Several Gracidea-like flowers also appear on its back whenever it feels comfortable, but when it senses an impending danger, it rapidly hides it back. Its legs are short and its underside is plump. Shaymin is the smallest Mythical Pokémon to date. In Sky Forme, it has a slender, canine appearance like that of a small reindeer. The fur on its back becomes a mohawk, and it has a red flower petal on the left side of its neck, resembling a scarf or cape. It has flat, white ears resembling wings, a small tuft of fur on the front of its neck, and a stumpy tail. Shaymin will change into Sky Forme and back if it touches a Gracidea. It reverts to Land Forme at night or if it is . Shaymin can instantly purify any polluted area of all impurities in the air and transform it into a lush field of flowers. It takes in the polluted air, purifies it inside its body, breaks it down into water and light, and releases the purified substance in a violent, explosive burst. Its power varies based on the type of pollution absorbed. Shaymin can also communicate with telepathy and sense the gratitude of others. Each season, Shaymin gathers with others in a flower field somewhere and migrates from there. This behavior is called Flower Carrying because a new field of flowers grow where it lands. Shaymin is also attracted to areas where there is a lot of gratitude. Its personality is almost opposite with each form: in Land Forme, it is shy and easily scared, while in Sky Forme, it is courageous and playful. If wet, it shakes itself to dry itself off, and exhibits the behavior of scratching itself with a hind leg. Shaymin lives in fields of flowers. Since it camouflages by curling itself up, it can easily escape people's notice. It has been seen liking sweet food. Shaymin is the only known Pokémon to know . In the anime Major appearances Shaymin (M11) Shaymin debuted in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where it was fleeing from , after enraging it in the Reverse World. Shaymin thought that Giratina wanted to eat it, but in reality, the Renegade Pokémon wanted to use Shaymin to utilize its to open a portal to the real world. It appeared in both of its Formes in the . It reappeared in a cameo in the ending credits of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. This Shaymin had the ability to via telepathy. Other Shaymin made its main series debut in Keeping In Top Forme!, where Marley was protecting it from . She, along with and , then spent the majority of the episode trying to take Shaymin to a flower field so it could reunite with its friends. Minor appearances A Shaymin in its Land Forme made a cameo appearance during the ending credits in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Shaymin appeared in the manga adaption of the 11th Pokémon movie, . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shaymin debuted as a silhouette in a fantasy in Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost). Shaymin physically debuted in The Final Dimensional Duel IV. Marley was introduced to it by a letter from . In the Distortion World, Shaymin tried its best not to get involved in a big clash that broke out between the rest of the Legendary Pokémon. Cyrus then caught Shaymin in his hands and showed the gratitude towards Shaymin that allowed it to transform into its Sky Forme. After Charon was arrested, Shaymin chose to stay with Marley. In the Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta befriended a Shaymin at his home on in The Tale of Hareta and Shaymin. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Yū Shirogane traded to his Platinum game. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Shaymin appears in both Formes as a trophy in the 3DS version of the game. It also randomly appears on , where it changes from Land to Sky Forme. It does not affect the battle in any way. Trophy information NA: When in its Land Forme, this Pokémon sports a fetching pink flower. In Sky Forme, it can take to the air with ease. This Legendary Pokémon is hard to find, but it can sense anyone with a grateful heart. This ability is where the name "Gratitude Pokémon" comes from. PAL: No wonder this Mythical Pokémon is so hard to find! In its Land Forme, it looks just like a flowery patch of grass. Good luck spotting that in a field! Shaymin has two different forms, though, and in Sky Forme, it can fly. In both forms, Shaymin reacts to gratitude, hence its nickname: the Gratitude Pokémon. Game data NPC appearances * : A tribe of have made their home at near the trail leading to the top of the nearby Sky Peak mountain. An accompanying Shaymin demonstrates its ability to instantly purify polluted environments, its use of the Gracidea to transform into its Sky Forme, and can be later recruited into the player's party. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Pueltown (during an Extra Mission)}} }} |area=Ticket for releasing , , , and }} |area=Flower Zone Granite Zone }} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F Forest: World Axle - B1F }} |area=''Land Forme'': Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek, NFC Figurine Sky Forme: Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time (Reward), Variety Battle: It's Drill Time! (Reward)}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 6 (Both formes)}} |area=Event: Shaymin Appears (Land Forme) Event: Shaymin Enters! (Land Forme) Event: Shaymin Appears (3DS; Land Forme) Event: Shaymin (Sky Forme) Appears (Sky Forme) Event: Shaymin (Sky Forme) Appears (Sky Forme)}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 09: Stage 09 (As a ) (Sky Forme only)}} |} |} In events |Cinema Shaymin|Japanese|Japan|50|July 6 to September 30, 2008|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Cinema Shaymin}} |Toys "R" Us Shaymin|English|United States|50|February 8 to 14, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Toys "R" Us Shaymin}} |Movie 11 Shaymin|English|Europe|50|April 4 to June 20, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Movie 11 Shaymin}} |Movie 11 Shaymin|Spanish|Spain|50|April 15 to May 15, 2009|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Movie 11 Shaymin}} |Movie 11 Shaymin|German|Germany|50|April 25 to May 17, 2009; May 22, 2009|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Movie 11 Shaymin}} |Movie 11 Shaymin|French|Europe|50|May 12 to July 11, 2009|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Movie 11 Shaymin}} |Movie 11 Shaymin|Italian|Italy|50|May 16 to June 27, 2009|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Movie 11 Shaymin}} |Character Fair Shaymin|Korean|South Korea|50|July 24 to 26, 2009|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Shaymin}} |Times Square Shaymin|Korean|South Korea|30|May 1 to 2, 2010|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Times Square Shaymin}} |Pokémon Center Shaymin|Japanese|Japan|50|December 19, 2011 to January 5, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pokémon Center Shaymin}} |Pokémon Scrap Shaymin|Japanese region|Online|15|December 1, 2014 to May 15, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Shaymin}} |Full Story Shaymin|Korean region|Online|15|July 17, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Full Story Shaymin}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Shaymin|American region|Online|100|July 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Shaymin}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Shaymin|PAL region|Online|100|July 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Shaymin}} |Pokémon Center Shaymin|All|Japan|20|April 25 to June 30, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Pokémon Center Shaymin}} |Heart Shaymin|Korean|Online|30|May 2 to July 31, 2018|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Heart Shaymin}} |} In-game events |Oblivia Shaymin|Japanese|hide|30|March 18, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Japanese Oblivia Shaymin}} |Oblivia Shaymin|English|hide|30|November 15, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Shaymin}} |Oblivia Shaymin|French|hide|30|November 15, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Shaymin}} |Oblivia Shaymin|German|hide|30|November 15, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Shaymin}} |Oblivia Shaymin|Italian|hide|30|November 15, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Shaymin}} |Oblivia Shaymin|Spanish|hide|30|November 15, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Shaymin}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Land Forme Sky Forme Pokéathlon stats Land Forme Sky Forme Type effectiveness Land Forme Sky Forme Learnset By leveling up Land Forme Sky Forme By TM/HM By By tutoring Land Forme Sky Forme By s |Celebrate|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} Side game data Land Form |- |- to attack. }} |- and . }} |- |- --and proud of it! }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Sky Form , |special= , , }} |} Evolution and when |item1=Gracidea |sprite2=492Shaymin-Sky |type2-2=Flying |forme2=Sky Forme |loc2= Gracidea}} Sprites Trivia * Shaymin's Sky Forme has a different cry than its Land Forme. ** In Generation IV, this cry cannot be played in the Pokédex, due to it only registering the first Forme encountered. As wild or traded Shaymin will be in Land Forme and Pokémon aren't registered in link battles, it is impossible to register a Sky Forme Shaymin. ** Despite this, the only cry used in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs is the one of its Land Forme. * A Shaymin caught at the Flower Paradise in Pokémon Platinum will be a fateful encounter Pokémon. * If a Shaymin in Sky Forme is holding a Lum Berry or an Aspear Berry, it will eat the Berry after transforming back to Land Forme. * Despite being a Mythical Pokémon, normal wild Pokémon battle music plays while battling it. It is the only Mythical Pokémon with this trait. * In Generation VI and prior it is impossible to use Shaymin's Sky Forme in the Battle Spot or in online competitions that allow Mythical Pokémon. This is because only Pokémon stored in the PC can be used and Shaymin would revert to Land Forme as soon as deposited. In Generation VII this was changed so that Sky Forme can be deposited into the PC and only revert to Land Forme when withdrawn. Origin Shaymin is based on a . However, its white body and the grass-like fur on its back makes it somewhat resemble a as well. Moreover, when Land Forme Shaymin blooms with flowers, as seen in the anime, Shaymin appears as a bouquet of flowers, emphasizing Shaymin's role as the Gratitude Pokémon. Sky Forme Shaymin shares most of its traits with a small, young -type dog, but its sprightly behavior, its affinity for flowers, and its ability to fly bring to mind and . Shaymin's Sky Forme has a few aspects that resemble that of a as well. Name origin Shaymin may be a combination of 謝 ''xiè (Chinese for thanks/gratitude) and 蝟 harinezumi (hedgehog). It may also involve shaman (a mystic) or stamen (a plant part). Alternatively, it may be a corruption of ם‎שמי‎ (Hebrew for heaven/sky), correlating directly with Shaymin's Sky Forme. In other languages , and . It may be derived from shaman, stamen, or . |de=Shaymin|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |fr=Shaymin|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Shaymin|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Shaymin|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=쉐이미 Shaymin|komeaning=Likely from , which is transliterated as 쉐마임 swema'im |zh_cmn=潔咪 / 洁咪 Jiémī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. 潔 jié (clean) can also refer to its ability to purify the surrounding. |ru=Шеймин Sheymin|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Shaymin (M11) External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon Category:Pokémon in no regional Pokédex Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Pokémon whose EV yield changed de:Shaymin es:Shaymin fr:Shaymin it:Shaymin ja:シェイミ zh:谢米